deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta vs The Predator
Description A battle between two of the best prize hunters of different galaxies! One hunts to expand his power while the other hunts for glory in this epic battle. Interlude Wiz: Prize hunters. They can come in all shapes and sizes and are very imposing. Boomstick: And sometimes you can't even understand them. Like the Meta from the Red vs Blue Series. Wiz: And The Predator from the film series of the same name. Since there are different sorts of Predators to date we'll be using Wolf from the film Alien vs. Predator: Requiem as he is seen with the most experience in unfamiliar surroundings. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle. The Meta Boomstick: In the RVB universe we find the Meta. Wiz: But before he was called that, the Meta was once known as Agent Maine of Project Freelancer, a special operations program where it would study soldiers that were implanted with artificial intelligence units after the Human/Covenant War. Boomstick: Little is known about Agent Maine, hell no one even knows his real name, mostly because he rarely talked and even if he did, his voice was so deep that you could barely hear or understand it. Then again why would he need to say anything, this guy is a fucking badass. Wiz: Maine would later be shot in the throat several times during a mission and even though he recovered from his wounds, Maine would not be able to talk at all and even if he tried, it would just come out as grunts. Boomstick: Maine would later receive the A.I. unit, Sigma, as a way to communicate with the other members of Project Freelancer. This would later be the start of Maine's descent into becoming the Meta. Wiz: We find out later that Sigma is just a fragment of the Alpha A.I., which is considered to be the most powerful of all the fragments, and has the attribute of ambition and creativity. Boomstick: Then he thought "Hey maybe if I gather all of the A.I.'s together, then maybe we can all be the Alpha again and be the strongest A.I. there ever was." Wiz: This would later be planted into Maine's head for him to desire more power. Maine would steal the A.I.'s from most, if not all, the members of Project Freelancer and taking their equipment as well, killing most of his former team in the process of becoming more powerful. Boomstick: Or at least until an EMP destroyed all of the A.I.'s he collected. With no A.I. to manage all the equipment that he had gathered, he was pretty much nothing. Wiz: The Meta was arrested but wasn't kept in jail for long as he was given the option of retrieving the only surviving A.I., Epsilon. Seeing it as a way to reclaim his lost power, the Meta took the deal and started hunting it down. Boomstick: But there was a hitch in getting Epsilon and that was the Reds and Blues, two groups that the Meta has had to deal with before. Wiz: The Meta would have some trouble with them but he would eventually get the information that he needed to find Epsilon with the help of his former friend and teammate, Agent Washington. Boomstick: Long story short, the Meta and Washington later find Epsilon only to be attacked by Agent Texas, who was an A.I. herself. After one of the best battles I’ve ever seen, the Meta was able to capture Tex in an A.I. capture unit. Wiz: Quickly turning on his partner, the Meta kept the A.I. for himself and regained the power that he once had. Boomstick: Let’s just get to his weapons and shit already. The Meta uses a weapon called the Brute Shot, a six-shot grenade launcher with a giant ass blade on the back that can easily cut through a rocket launcher. The Brute Shot is also able to block bullets and deflect energy swords. Hey Wiz do me a favor and find me something like that for Christmas. Wiz: Not gonna happen. The Meta also uses a magnum standard sidearm as well as regular and sticky plasma grenades. The magnum is a pistol that can shoot rounds which can easily break through solid stone columns no problem. But the real trouble with the Meta is his armor enhancements. Boomstick: His armor enhancements include: Time distortion, which he can use to stop or slow down time, a domed energy shield, which is durable enough to withstand the explosion of a nuclear reactor, active and adaptive camouflage, which he uses to either change his armor color or turn near invisible, overshields, a personal energy field for protection, BioScan, which can check the vital signs and health of others, as well as an enhanced motion tracker, which can track any movement even if they are in a building. Wiz: The Meta is also insanely strong, being able to kill a normal man in one punch if need be, and his monstrous strength would be augmented by a strength enhancement that he took from Agent Texas. Boomstick: He has killed a lot of freelancers in his day, some of whom were better fighters than him. Not only that but this guy has endured so much shit. The Meta has been shot by machine guns, missile pods, shotgun shells at point blank range, and various knife wounds and still be able to fight with no signs of slowing down. Wiz: The Meta has been shot in the chest with a sniper rifle, shot in the neck with a magnum pistol nine times, was thrown from a speeding truck into another speeding truck and fell off a highway and he survived. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Can this guy even be stopped?! Wiz: Well despite all of the amazing things that have happened to him, the Meta is still human. Too much damage to him can potentially kill him but he somehow recovers each time. Boomstick: The Meta is also slow compared to his Freelancer friends, relying on his brute strength and endurance to help him win fights. Wiz: The Meta’s armor enhancements can only run if he has at least one A.I. unit to help run them. But even without the enhancements, the Meta is still a force to be reckoned with. “A brute. Strong, unrelenting, fearless. He had no qualms when being asked to do the unpleasant, the morally questionable, because despite what many thought of him he knew he was, at his core, a soldier, and his actions inevitably served the greater good.” The Predator Boomstick: We now go to the planet Yautja Prime, the native homeworld for Predator species, and the home of Wolf, a veteran of the Yautja. Wiz: Before we dive into Wolf’s background, let’s first look at the Yautja people. The Yautja are a humanoid species that hunt the most dangerous animals they can find. They are no question much stronger, able to punch through solid concrete, tear the spine and skull out of a human with ease and, in some cases, tear a man in half. Boomstick: They’re able to take multiple gunshot wounds and not need any medical attention. Even if they did, they always carry a first aid kit which seems to cause a lot of pain to use no matter the wound. ''' Wiz: The Yautja see through the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum which helps them find different heat signatures but have problems distinguishing objects that have the same relative heat signatures. '''Boomstick: So they use the Bio-Mask, which can switch from infrared to ultraviolet, x-ray and many other sorts of vision modes. Now let’s get on with getting to know Wolf already! Wolf is a veteran of one of the Yautja clans. Wiz: Being a veteran of the Yautja, Wolf has seen a lot of combat, to the point of where his face having multiple scars on his face and has a completely white eye. Boomstick: And having a shit-ton of different things that he has killed! He even has more weapons than me! And that’s saying something. Wiz: Although he may have a huge arsenal back home, Wolf usually carries the standard equipment of any and all Predators, like his cloaking, which can render him near invisible, wristblades, which are able to easily cut through bone and, as a last resort, able to be fired as a projectile. Boomstick: He uses a combistick, whip, multiple shuriken, laser mines, medkit, and cleaner case which has a tracking syringe, that can be put in his wrist gauntlet and can track the trail of any and all living things with that species DNA and vials of liquid that can dissolve pretty much anything, including Xenomorph flesh with is resistant to acid. Wolf also carries a ceremonial blade that is used as a last resort weapon as well and to take trophies from fallen enemies. Wiz: His wrist gauntlet has a sat-com, which is a 3D map of the area he’s scanned, a power punch glove, which can help Wolf punch through the ceiling of a sewer and up through asphalt with relative ease. Boomstick: He also carries the most iconic weapon of the Yautja, the plasmacaster. And Wolf carries two them with one on each shoulder. Wiz: The plasmacaster is a shoulder-mounted plasma gun of sorts which fires rounds that can punch a hole through a interstellar spacecraft and have long range capabilities but seem to be limited by the Predator’s vision and the mount for it is susceptible to being damaged. Boomstick: But even if it’s damaged, Wolf has managed to custom-build the plasmacaster as a plasma pistol but it takes a longer time to charge each round. Wiz: If all else fails though, Wolf has his self-destruct sequence. The self-destruct sequence is used as a last resort when a Yautja is on the verge of death or defeat but it can be used offensively if the need for large-scale destruction outweighs the humiliation and dishonor of the individual’s potential capture as a result. Boomstick: The bomb has a somewhat short timer and it’s not known whether or not it’s reversible but it can be destroyed before the countdown has finished. The bomb can also level a 300 city block area of a rain forest and it might be something similar to a nuclear bomb but with little fallout. Wiz: Wolf has defeated numerous amounts of very dangerous animals throughout his years, to the point of where he has his own temple and spaceship and is able to effortlessly kill multiple Xenomorphs a one time. Boomstick: Wolf fought against the Predalien, which is a Xenomorph and Predator hybrid if the name wasn’t obvious enough. Wiz: Xenomorphs are always stronger than their host type so being combined with a Predator who’s already very strong and fighting it is no easy feat. Boomstick: So does Wolf have any weaknesses? The answer is yes. Wiz: The Yautja have a code of honor which dictates their entire society and how and what they should hunt and if it is a worthy prey. Wolf’s mask is also susceptible to being damaged to the point of where the vision modes will not work and will be forced to take it off. Boomstick: Wolf doesn’t have all that much armor either, using it only on his shoulders, a portion of his chest, his thighs, knees and shins. Wiz: Regardless of the lack of armor, you don’t want to mess with this hunter. *Wolf roars at the Predalien* Polls Who are you rooting for? The Meta The Predator Who's gonna win? The Meta The Predator Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!! Fight The Meta is seen taking out one of the last surviving A.I. units from a UNSC base somewhere near a forest. After he implanted the new A.I., the Meta felt his armor enhancements start working again, feeling the power he had once lost. He put his helmet back on and took his Brute Shot off his back and back into his hands once more before leaving the base, passing the numerous dead UNSC soldiers. As soon as the security doors shut behind him, the Meta heard a ship fly overhead and looked to see some sort of ship that he has never seen before. The Meta saw that the ship was landing somewhere in the forest and the Meta started heading in the direction of the ship. Meanwhile, Wolf had just landed his ship in a clearing and was exiting it in search of any worthy prey that was on this planet. Wolf activated his cloaking and started off in some random direction to look for more trophies. But before he could start in the direction that he wanted to go in, Wolf heard some rustling off in the distance. Wolf leaped up into the trees and waited patiently for whatever was coming. The Meta finally found the ship but he also found a Sangheili warrior looking at the ship as well. Thinking nothing more of it, the Meta quickly disposed of the Sangheili warrior with just two shots from his Brute Shot. The Meta kicked the dead body out of his way and as he was walking closer to the ship, the Meta heard something in the trees. The Meta fired a round at the tree’s base, causing it to fall. Wolf jumped off the falling tree and was a few feet in front of the Meta. Wolf uncloaked himself in front of the Meta and roared at the Meta. The Meta growled in retaliation as he was reloading his Brute Shot. FIGHT! The Meta fired two rounds at Wolf and Wolf quickly dodged the two rounds by running to his right. Wolf threw one of his shuriken while on the run and managed to hit the Meta in the shoulder. The Meta was barely phased by it and shot two more rounds at Wolf before Wolf cloaked once again and ran into the woods. The Meta pulled the shuriken out of his shoulder and crushed it in his hands. The Meta followed after Wolf and used his cloaking as well. The Meta moved cautiously through the forest as he had suddenly lost the tracks of Wolf. Wolf followed the Meta in the trees using his infared vision once more, this time more cautiously to not alert the Meta again. Wolf kept track of the Meta until he was sure that he had the perfect opportunity. The Meta, frustrated, turned on his motion tracker and looked around the trees. The Meta finally spotted Wolf up in one of the trees but not before Wolf shot a round from both of his plasmacasters at the Meta just as the Meta fried one shot at Wolf. Both plasma rounds hit the Meta before the Meta got his shot off, with his overshields taking the brunt of the rounds but the force behind the rounds caused him to fly back a few feet. The Meta’s round managed to hit and knock down the limb that Wolf was standing on, causing him to fall onto the ground, falling on his left shoulder, breaking one of his plasmacasters. Wolf quickly got up and ran away as the Meta was getting up and the Meta fired two rounds at the retreating Wolf before having to reload once more. The Meta gave chase to Wolf but somehow lost him. Wolf had hidden himself once more, this time ground level, and took the broken plasmacaster off of his shoulder mount and modified the broken plasmacaster into a plasma pistol. Wolf started to try and find the Meta once more, this time really go in for the kill. The Meta switched through his different visions until he got to his x-ray vision. Wolf then saw a wandering skeleton carrying something and automatically knew it was the Meta. Wolf readied his pistol and cloaked himself once more. The Meta was still looking for Wolf but stopped and looked around in a small clearing. Even though the Meta wanted to find Wolf, he refused to use the enhanced motion tracker again to make sure that he has enough power for the rest of his equipment. The Meta suddenly felt something grab his Brute Shot. Just then, Wolf appeared out of nowhere, using his whip to grab a hold of the Brute Shot and then pulled it away from the Meta. Wolf used his whip again on the Meta, but the Meta caught the would-be attack and swung Wolf into a tree, causing Wolf to let go of his whip. Wolf got up and aimed his plasmacaster and plasma pistol at the Meta and fired rounds from both. The Meta, knowing what would happen, dodged both rounds. The Meta ran at Wolf at full speed. Seeing this, Wolf readied both his combistick and wristblades and ran towards the Meta. Wolf threw his combistick at the Meta which he dodged, feeling the staff fly by his head as he kept running toward the alien. When the two hunters got close to one another, Wolf stabbed the Meta in the chest, only to be punched in the face in return. There was so much force behind the punch that Wolf went flying backwards at least ten feet. The Meta was barely phased by the stab and kept advancing towards Wolf, only at a walking pace this time. Wolf got up and noticed that his BioMask was broken and decided to take it off to make sure that it would not hinder him. The Meta stopped when he noticed that Wolf was in the process of taking off his mask. Wolf took off his mask revealing his grotesque face and dropping his mask to the ground. Wolf roared at the Meta once more and the Meta, unphased by Wolf’s true face, growled at Wolf in retaliation. Wolf then activated the laser mines that he had put up beforehand engaging the Meta, making a cage so that the Meta couldn’t escape. The Meta looked around to assess his situation and saw that his Brute Shot was still within the laser cage to his right and was right next to the lasers. He looked back to Wolf to see that he was aiming his plasma pistol at the Meta. The Meta ran towards his Brute Shot. Wolf shot his plasmacaster at the Meta, trying to stop him from picking up his Brute Shot. The shot was going hit the Meta, but the Meta ducked and rolled under the round before grabbing his Brute Shot. The Meta quickly fired two rounds at Wolf, but not before he saw that Wolf already fired another round from his plasmacaster and was already halfway to him. The plasma round slowed to a stop as did everything else in the area except for the Meta. The Meta walked to his left enough to dodge the plasma round and resumed time. Wolf was surprised that he missed his mark as the rounds that the Meta had fired at him hit the trees behind him. The Meta's rounds had completely destroyed the bases of the trees, causing them to fall and for the laser mines circuit to break and the laser cage to disappear. Shielding his face from the shrapnel of the trees, Wolf didn’t notice until the last second that the Meta had thrown his Brute Shot. Wolf ducked just in time to avoid being killed but his plasmacaster was sliced in two as a result. Wolf got up only to see the Meta running at him. Wolf readied his power punch glove and threw a punch at the rushing Meta. Wolf hit the Meta with a downward punch, knocking the Meta hard onto the ground. The Meta pushed himself up, striking his fist onto the ground. As the Meta got up, Wolf took out a vial of dissolving liquid and attempted to use it on the Meta. The Meta quickly turned around and saw that Wolf was trying to use some strange liquid on him. The Meta pulled out his magnum and shot Wolf’s hand, causing Wolf to drop the vial. Wolf quickly tried to shoot his plasma pistol again only for the Meta to knock it out of his hand using his fist, knocking the pistol next to the Brute Shot. The Meta was about to shoot Wolf in the head but Wolf managed to knock the magnum out of the Meta’s hand by firing his wristblades at the gun. Wolf drew his ceremonial knife and attempted to stab the Meta in the neck. The Meta grabbed Wolf’s wrist and twisted it enough for Wolf to drop his knife and fall to his knees. The Meta clenched his other hand into a fist and put it over his head. Wolf roared at the Meta once more in defiance before the Meta punched Wolf in the face, knocking him to the ground, seemingly killing Wolf. The Meta waited a moment before going for his magnum and Brute Shot. While the Meta was distracted with getting his weapons, Wolf started to move very slowly, initiating his self-destruct sequence in his wrist gauntlet. The countdown started just as the Meta got to his magnum and he heard the countdown going. The Meta quickly went over to his Brute Shot and as soon as he did, the countdown stopped and everything went white. The resulting explosion left 300 city blocks of forest looking nothing short of a wasteland, the grass had turned black and along with the broken stumps everywhere. The smoke cleared and the Meta is seen being protected via his domed energy shield. The shield went down and the Meta growled a little while reloading his Brute Shot. K.O.! The Meta is seen inspecting Wolf's plasma pistol while the charred remains of Wolf's helmet is seen behind him. Conclusion Boomstick: Damn that was intense! Wiz: Both men were exceptionally combat effective, but it would be the Meta’s raw power, fire power and endurance that ultimately won him the fight. Boomstick: Wolf may have a larger arsenal and quite possibly decades of combat experience, it’s more than likely that Wolf has never faced anything like the Meta in his life. ''' Wiz: Wolf may have punched through solid concrete and asphalt this was due to his power punch glove while the Meta is able to punch through solid concrete with his natural strength. Not only that, but the Meta easily stopped a warthog, which weighs around 3.25 tons, at top speed. That speeding warthog would have been coming in at around 102,806 Newtons of force. That’s enough force to break practically every bone in in your body 31 times over and he stopped it and kicked it away like it was nothing. '''Boomstick: Plus the Meta has survived much more punishment than Wolf could ever dish out. Hell, the guy’s been shot in the chest with a sniper rifle, shot nine times in the throat with a magnum, thrown from a speeding truck into another truck going the other way and off a freeway and he fucking lived! Wolf’s only real hope of winning was to use his self-destruct sequence. Wiz: Even with that, the Meta’s domed energy shield can survive the blast of a nuclear reactor. Since Wolf’s self-destruct explosion is similar to that of a small nuke, the domed energy shield can easily protect the Meta from the explosion. Boomstick: Wolf’s light was just punched out. Wiz: The winner is the Meta. Advantages and Disadvatages The Meta + Superior Strength + Superior fire power + Superior endurance = Vision modes countered each other’s stealth - Rushes in without thinking - Less arsenal The Predator + More weapons + More combat experience + Better trained = Vision modes countered each other’s stealth - Inferior Strength - Inferior Endurance Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE. Two figures are staring each other down, aiming their weapons at one another, one holding a weapon in both hands and the other holding one in both hands. The one holding one weapon yells out in a British accent and a somewhat mechanical tone "We're both augmented! We should work together!" and a feminine voice with a British accent as well responds with "I have this under control." The man fires a bolt of electricity with his weapon and the woman fires a burst of plasma from her pistols. As the rounds were about to hit the other, the man and woman suddenly vanished into streaks of blue. David "Prophet" Wilkes VS Tracer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hunters Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Devastator1313 Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant